SG2 (album)
| recorded = | genre = | length = | label = Interscope | producer = | prev_title = Revival | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} SG2 is the upcoming third solo studio album by American singer Selena Gomez. It is scheduled to be released on January 10, 2020, through Interscope Records. "Lose You to Love Me" was released as the lead single on October 23, 2019, followed by "Look at Her Now" as the second single the following day. She stated that this album is her diary from the past few years. The album title and cover are temporary placeholders. The upcoming project marks her second studio album to be released through Interscope Records. Themes Speaking in an interview for Apple Music on the subject of her upcoming studio album SG2, Gomez admitted that the unreleased tracks are where she currently is. She also said that the tracklist goes well with each other, after putting them in order. Gomez appeared on the radio program, On Air With Ryan Seacrest, and told Seacrest that she had "a million ideas and it’s just going to be cooler and it’s going to be stronger and it’s going to be better". Ryan Seacrest On Air with Ryan Seacrest|last=Marquina|first=Sierra|date=24 October 2019|website=Ryan Seacrest|url-status=live|archive-url=|archive-date=|access-date=24 November 2019}} She later told Jimmy Fallon on the Tonight Show that the album will have a "sense of strong pop", and that she experimented with electric guitar. She also told Fallon that it took her "four years now to even feel at a good place with this album". Promotion The standard edition of the upcoming album is promoted and preceded by the release of "Lose You to Love Me" released October 23, 2019, and "Look at Her Now" on October 24, 2019. She performed at the 2019 American Music Awards with a performance of "Lose You to Love Me" and "Look at Her Now" on November 24, 2019, to promote the album. She also has appeared on the Tonight Show to talk about the release of SG2. Track listing The album is expected to consist of 13 tracks. The deluxe edition is expected to feature 18 tracks. | extra3 = Kirkpatrick | length3 = 2:42 | title4 = Lose You to Love Me | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 3:26 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | all_writing = | title14 = It Ain't Me | note14 = with Kygo | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:40 | title15 = Bad Liar | writer15 = | extra15 = Kirkpatrick | length15 = 3:34 | title16 = Fetish | note16 = featuring Gucci Mane | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:06 | title17 = Wolves | note17 = with Marshmello | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 3:17 | title18 = Back to You | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:27 }} Notes * signifies an additional producer Release history References Category:2020 albums Category:Selena Gomez albums Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Upcoming albums